seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 13
Kent is wandering through the forest. "Damn it! How could I lose him?.....better question...where am I?" He looks around and keeps on trudging ahead. A group of cries come from his left. He follows the sound to a group of babies. "Awww!! They're so cute!" He picks them up. ".....Do I know these babies?..." He examines them. "Nope!" "HEY, HEY, HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Caramel, spins into the area, and looks at the babies. "Hmm... Little shits. Maybe I could raise one... And have an accident with one of them... LIKE DROPPING THEM OFF A CLIFF ONE BY ONE!" "HELL TO THE NO!!" He hides them behind his back. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! I won't put any child through a fate worse than hell!" He starts to back away. "Ya know what? No one is around. Guess what that means?" "Ahh, so what's this little sweety?" Caramel picks a crawling baby up, and looks the baby in the eye. "Hmm.. She looks familiar." The baby girl punches Caramel in the eye, and Caramel spits in the babies eye. "Give her back!" He snatches the baby from Caramel. "I'm taking these kids to the ship. Follow if you want but later we are gonna fight." He walks through the forest while the kids try to climb over and around him. "Hmm I'll call you Mercer, and you Raymundo, and you Monet, and you will be Homer." - Chrono and Riker arrive at the cave to find both Ashlynn and Zozo gone. "Ehh. They were useless anyway." "Why'd you bring me here?" "I need a vessel for my experiment. And your the only person strong enough." "What must I do?" "Easy, put your hand up." "Turn your entire body into metal. And stand like that." Riker does what he's told and Chrono goes to a machine in the back. He flips a switch and lightning struck Riker instantly opening a large time hole. "Good." He jumps through the portal. "Freak." Riker jumps in, after him, and enters a strange, mettalic building. "Where are we?" "The lost Century.. A time where time isn't recorded. Where there isn't a world government, and the Unknown happened. This is my first time here." He walks to the door in the corner of the room. "Come...we have work to do." - Kent makes it to the ship holding the babies. Tack was sitting on the edge awaiting his arrival. "Babies?" "I don't know where they came from but they're here." Kent jumps aboard and leaves them next to Ashlynn. "Please watch over them." The young baby girl, crawled to Tack, and starts to climb up. She grabs his face, and starts to squeeze it. "Aww, I like this one. She's like Fea." Another baby boy, is shown holding a knife. "Monet! Homer! Stop that. Babies shouldn't play with knifes. And Monet! Let go of Tack." Baby Rain climbed onto Ashlynn and nestled himself in her breast, squeezing them every now and then. "Raymundo!" Baby Malk, stabs Kent in the foot, on accident, and starts to cry. "MY FOOT! EYEYEYYEEYEYYEY!" "KEKKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK! LOOKS LIKE EVEN BABIES PREFER BETRAYAL OVER 'LOVE'! I LIKE THEM! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKEK!" Caramel is rolling on the floor, holding himself and giggling. "This is why I don't like clowns!" Kent takes the knife from Baby Malk and tosses it aside. He grabs all four of them and place them next to each other. "Gia Gia no Kabe!" Kent makes a wall that surrounds them. "No more." He turns around and baby Raion is behind him. "What?!" He looks back and forth between the baby and the wall. "ATTENTION!" Brog, screams at the babies, and the babies look at him. "STAND TALL, PROUD, AND QUIT BEING SCUM!" The babies salute to Brog, and Brog stands tall. "GOOD!" Brog looks at everyone, and he coughs. "Yes... I know... I have a soft spot for children." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories Category:Time Warp Arc Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700